The Return
by the invader teen14
Summary: Angela Baker is living a great life with her new husband Spawn and newly adopted daughter Twyla! But when a murdered returns, she is called into duty to bring him/her down! But this murderer is more than he/she seems! Can Angela stop her...Before it's too late? Find out in this story! Read and Review please!


Invader teen14 presents…

The return.

Tossing and turning in bed, Angela Baker woke up from her slumber and saw her husband, spawn, still asleep, she smiled and closed her eyes to get more sleep, but the sound of the door to the room opening made it hard by its slow creaking.

"You guys still asleep?" the two slowly woke up to see Ricky standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face "or are you two-" he was greeted by a pillow in the face, thrown by Angela.

"Yes, we're awake" Angela giggled.

"Up and bright, soldier" Spawn said as he laid back down "but sleep is the only option today" Ricky groaned and walked towards the bed and Angela got up, the two smiled at each other and nodded, both grabbed onto the covers and yanked them off, sending Spawn crashing to the floor "I knew that would've been a bad idea".

"And you still did it" Angela said as she walked to her husband and helped him up "you still did well, sweetheart".

"So did you two think about it?" Ricky asked.

"Think about what?" Spawn asked.

"The adoption" Ricky said.

"Oh yeah, that!" Angela said "I almost forgot, thanks Ricky".

"You're welcome" Ricky aid "you better hurry up though, Shadow's getting relentless".

"Don't worry, we'll make up our minds" Angela said, Ricky nodded and left the room, Angela then faced her husband and smiled "should we?"

"Should we what?" Spawn asked.

"Adopt Twyla, she lost her family to the Eggman attack and she's going through a hard time" Angela said "she'll be happy we adopted her, she could live a good life here".

"We could have a teenage monster for a daughter, clearly beyond normal for your family" Spawn said.

"We're a family of a serial killer, a Hellspawn, a construction worker and a crazed woman" Angela said as she crossed her arms "that is also clearly beyond normal" Spawn rolled his eyes and shook his head, Angela came up to him and gave him the sad look "please Spawny?"

"Alright, alright" Spawn said.

"Yes! Yes! We're getting a daughter!" Angela said as she pumped her fists into the air "thank you Spawn!" she hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Angie" Spawn said "come on, get dressed and we'll go get her".

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready!" Angela said as she rushed to the bathroom, Spawn chuckled and went to get his clothes.

After getting a shower and getting dressed, the two walked downstairs to see Ricky sitting on the couch as he drank his coffee and watched the news, Martha was sitting at the table and shaking her head in, what seemed like disappointment.

"Good morning everyone" Angela said as she walked to the fridge and grabbed the juice carton "isn't it a good morning?" no one answered "Aunt Martha? Ricky?"

"Angela, we need to talk" Martha said as she pulled up a chair beside her.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked as she walked to her chair and sat down next to her aunt.

"Angela, I need to ask you something" Martha said "were you at camp Arawak last week?" the name of the camp made her blood run cold and she rubbed her arm nervously.

"No, why?" Angela asked.

"Ricky, turn back the news" Martha said, Ricky gave a nod and raised the remote, rewinding the news.

"Charter, what will they think of next?" Angela jokingly asked as she chuckled a bit but Martha didn't, neither did Ricky.

"Today on News Channel 12 breaking news, camp Arawak as become the sight of eight Grizzly murders done by none other than the infamous serial killer turned G.U.N agent, Angela Baker" the news anchor said, Angela slowly got up from her chair and walked towards the TV, her eyes kept focus on the TV as the news continued "she revealed herself to her cousin Ricky and two campers before escaping but by doing so by doing something completely confusing, we have footage right now" the screen switched to footage created by a phone camera, it showed what appeared to be Angela laughing manically and quickly separated into several versions of herself and running into the woods, Ricky soon turned off the TV and sighed angrily.

"You lied" Ricky said as he got and faced her "you said you changed for the better, but now you go and kill people again!"

"Ricky, that isn't me!" Angela said.

"Liar!" Ricky shouted as he walked towards her "you are a liar! You didn't change at all!" he gave her a slap across the face, sending her falling to the ground.

"Angie!" Spawn gasped as he ran to his wife and helped her up, the Hellspawn faced Ricky with pure anger "you have no right to slap her!"

"Oh, I have plenty of rights!" Ricky said "she killed those people!"

"But that wasn't me!" Angela said "that woman didn't even look like me!"

"Don't play games Angela! Everyone knows those murders are your work!" Ricky said.

"Everyone that is enough!" Martha shouted "we don't know for sure if that was really Angela".

"See? Even Aunt Martha knows what I'm saying" Angela said "Ricky, play that news broadcast back and I can tell you I'm telling the truth!" Ricky looked at his cousin with anger on his face before turning back to the TV and grabbed the remote, he turned the TV back on and replayed the part of the camera recording, he paused it and everyone looked at it carefully.

"I don't believe it" Aunt Martha said, the Angela on the screen had a more pointed nose than Angela's, her face was more insane than Angela's and she had raven hair instead of brown hair.

"My god, it isn't you" Ricky said.

"See, I told you" Angela said as she crossed her arms "case solved".

"Then who is it?" Spawn asked, Angela's face dropped and she scratched the back of her head.

"I don't know" Angela said.

"Then we have a problem" Spawn said "once people see this as a dangerous threat, there is going to be a major panic and clues will point to you" Angela nodded and Spawn began to think while pacing back and forth.

"Why don't you guys get some agents from your agency?" Ricky asked.

"G.U.N. is for emergency purposes if the situation gets serious" Angela said "and so, this is a serious situation, the commander's probably sending out agents already" Ricky nodded to his cousin and walked into another room, Martha only sat on her chair and sipped her herbal tea, Spawn walked over to his wife and held her hand.

"Let's get going, the adoption is ready" he said.

"Okay" Angela said and the couple walked to the front door.

"Good luck you two, the best of luck!" Martha said.

"Thanks Aunt Martha!" Angela said as the two walked out the door.

Meanwhile…

Twelve G.U.N. soldiers and Shadow the hedgehog trekked through the forest of nearby Camp Arawak, carefully walking along the forest floor and stepping over any branches and leaves.

"Be alert, this criminal is clever" Shadow said.

"Affirmative" one of the soldiers said, aiming his gun along the openings of the forest…

Something quickly dashed through the bushes, scaring the daylights of a soldier and the other firing at whatever it was, nothing was hit.

"Must be a deer" Shadow said as he walked over to the bush and looked in it, he looked over it to see nothing.

"Anything sir?" a soldier asked.

"Nothing" Shadow said as he turned around and walked back to his group "spread out, we'll cover more ground".

"Yes sir!" the soldiers said and quickly separated from each other, Shadow grabbed his gun from his pocket and aimed it in front of him.

"Alright you, show yourself!" Shadow said.

"With pleasure!" a cocky voice shouted, the hedgehog directed his attention to see Angela Baker sitting on a rock with her arms crossed and an evil smile on her face, Shadow aimed his gun at her and prepared to fire "oh, you wouldn't, would you?"

"I would, you deserve to die!" Shadow hissed.

"Got to figure which is which first" she said as he pressed down on her watch and separated into several versions of herself, the versions quickly crystallized themselves as well did the original Angela and laughed maniacally.

"What the? Damn it!" Shadow said and began to shoot his gun at the versions, destroying two of them but the other five flew down to him and grabbed him, Shadow struggled to get away but the Angela's kept their grip, the original Angela walked towards him and raised a knife.

"Say goodnight, ultimate life form!" she said.

"Freeze!" Angela spun her head around to see the soldiers running towards her, firing their guns at her clones and instantly destroying them, Angela dropped her knife and took off running further into the woods.

"Sir, are you okay?" a soldier asked Shadow.

"Yes, I'm fine" Shadow said as he brushed himself off "we'll need back up when we get back to base".

"Sir, with all due respect" a soldier said.

"That is an order" Shadow said as he looked at the soldier with a glare.

"Yes sir, we'll call for back up" the soldier said.

"Good, and get our Angela here as soon as possible" Shadow said.

Meanwhile…

Twyla sat on a couch as she read a magazine and glanced up a few times at the window to see the agent talking to spawn and Angela on adopting her.

"And to permit the adoption, I need you both to sign this" the agent said as he reached beneath his chair and pulled out a document and placed it on the table, Spawn picked it up and grabbed his pen from his pocket and wrote down his name, he then handed the pen to Angela and she wrote down her name, Spawn then slid the document over to the agent and he picked it, reviewed it and held out his hand "thank you both, she's all yours" Angela excitedly shook his hand.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she excitedly said as she got up and hugged him before releasing him a few seconds later.

"Thank you sir" Spawn said as he shook the agents hand, the agent nodded and the two walked out of the room, Angela saw Twyla and walked over to her.

"What did they say?" she asked, Angela smiled at her and held out her hand.

"You're coming home with us" Angela said, Twyla smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, mom" she said as she hugged Angela, Angela returned

Spawn smiled and his phone suddenly rang and he picked it up, pressing the phone against his ear, he gave a few nods to whoever was talking on the phone.

"Yes, we'll be over tomorrow" Spawn said "alright, thank you" he lowered the phone down from his ear and placed it in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Angela asked.

"That was the commander, he wants to see you tomorrow" Spawn said "it's serious business".

"Why not today?" Angela asked.

"They're busy with a situation with Spagonia right now, it won't be until tomorrow until G.U.N. can figure out what's happening".

"Okay then, we have to introduce Twyla to the family anyway" Angela said, turning around and led her newly adopted daughter down the hallway of the building, Spawn soon followed them.

Later….

"Hang that there, be careful" Martha said as she and Ricky prepared the party for Twyla's arrival, Ricky was busy hanging streamers on the ceiling and the wall and nodded to his aunt's instructions.

"Sure mom" Ricky said, Martha rushed over to the over and looked inside, she grabbed her mittens and grabbed three pans with cake in them and placed them on the counter.

"Ricky, where's the icing?" Martha asked.

"In the pantry, right where you put it" Ricky said.

"Oh of course, how silly of me!" Martha said and rushed to the pantry and opened it, she grabbed a canister of icing and rushed back to the counter and began to finish the cake. A door

"Hey everyone!" Angela said as she, Twyla and Spawn walked into the room, she suddenly stopped when she saw the decorations and cake, needless to say, she was impressed but Twyla was surprised to see the party.

"Is…Is this for me?" she asked.

"Indeed it is, my daughter's darling beauty" Martha said "welcome home dear Twyla".

"Thanks" Twyla shyly said as she blushed.

"Yeah, welcome to the mad house" Ricky joked, Angela and Martha shot him angry glares while Spawn gave him a deathly glare, making him flinched a bit.

"Ricky, don't talk" Angela said.

"What? What did I say?" Ricky asked.

"Nothing" Twyla shyly said "you said nothing".

"Twyla, dear, you can't let him say something like that" Angela said "here, let me show you how to say something to a back talker".

"Okay" Twyla said, Angela then turned to Ricky and growled.

"Why you little!" she said as she lunged at him and began to choke him, Ricky gasped for air and he began to choke Angela, Twyla and Martha watched as the cousins strangled each other while Spawn shook his head.

"This is going to be a while" he said.

After the party….

Angela walked along the hallway as she looked into her daughter's bedroom and she saw her sleeping peacefully with a party hat on her head, the song "fireflies" by Owl City played on her radio as she turned around and slept peacefully, Angela smiled and walked into Twyla's room, she sat down on her bed next to her and stroke her hair gently.

"You and Spawn adopted a good girl" Angela spun her head to the doorway to see Ricky leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and a warm smile on his face, he walked over to his cousin and stood over her "she's going to be happy here, just don't let her go crazy like you".

"Ricky, don't be ridiculous" Angela said "Twyla's not going to go crazy".

"Says the lady who kill forty –five people for fun" Ricky said.

"Shut up" Angela replied as her expression to him became angry, Ricky rolled his eyes and left the room, Angela turned to her daughter and gently stroked her hair.

"Goodnight, my little monster" she said and smiled.

Later…

Angela bolted straight up in bed with sweat rolling down her face, she panted heavily and looked all around the room, it was her room alright, and she turned to her side and saw Spawn sleeping. She had sighed with relief and laid back down, she had a nightmare that would make it hard for her to fall back asleep.

In her nightmare, she was in Duck-Head's building and walked down the hallway as she searched for something, or more importantly, she was looking for someone.

"Hello…" Angela spun her head around to see the other Angela with a blood stained knife in her hand, she gave an evil smile and chuckled evilly "my, it's been a while, hasn't it Peter?"

"What? How do you know me?" Angela asked as she walked towards the other one with her hands balled up into fists.

"I know everything about you Peter" the other Angela said.

"That is not who I am, not anymore" Angela said "I am Angela Baker, agent of G.U.N! Who are you?" the other Angela walked closer to her and whispered something into her ear, something that made her blood run cold.

"I'm the other one who survived" she said, that was all Angela could dream about before waking up.

"It was just a dream Angie, don't worry about it" Angela said to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day…

A car drove up the pavement of the summer camp and came to halt next to a bus, the driver's door opened and Angela walked out of the car and observed the area of Camp Arawak, unwelcomed memories flooded her mind as she strolled along the path to see dozens of agents and a few cartoon heroes inspecting the area for clues, two girls looked at Angela with fear and quickly looked the other way, unaware that Angela had seen them.

"Molly? Marcia?" she asked as she walked towards them, the two girls became scared and walked away from her "wait! Guys!"

"Go away!" Molly shouted.

"Leave us alone!" Marcia screamed as the two ran faster until Angela grabbed a net from an agent and threw it over the two, tangling them both into a mess, Angela walked over to the two and lifted the net off of them, and Molly and Marcia were now full of fright as Angela stood over them.

"Please, don't hurt us" Molly whimpered.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt either one of you" Angela said as she extended her arm.

"What?" Marcia asked.

"I'm not going to hurt you two" Angela said, Molly and Marcia both grabbed her hand and got up "I'm here to help G.U.N."

"Why would you do that? Maybe you're just here to kill more people when no one's looking" Molly said.

"Listen, I've changed" Angela said "really, I have, I'm not going to kill anyone".

"Prove it then" Molly said before turning to a soldier "hey you! Hand me your gun!" the soldier nodded and tossed his gun to her, Molly grabbed it and handed it to Angela.

"What's this for?" Angela asked.

"Use it to shoot me, if you haven't change, you can shoot me" Molly said as she closed her eyes and waited for Angela to shoot, the young adult became sad and tossed the gun to the ground.

"I can't" she said, Molly opened her eyes and looked at Angela "I'm not going to shoot you".

"Thank you" Molly said with relief "so you've really changed?"

"Don't believe me, let me show you" Angela said and turned her attention to her car "Twyla, come out sweetie!" the left side door of the car opened and Twyla walked out of it, Molly and Marcia became confused when the teenage monster walked next to her mother.

"Hi" Twyla said shyly.

"Girls, meet my daughter" Angela said.

"Daughter?!" they asked in shock.

"Adopted daughter, actually" Angela said "me and my husband adopted her yesterday".

"She's not some boy you dressed up as a girl, like your aunt did to you, is she?" Molly asked, Twyla became angered and gave a sad of sadness.

"No she is not! She's a girl!" Angela said.

"I'm so sorry, I thought that she-"

"Its fine, you didn't know" Angela said.

"Agent Angela" the four looked to see Shadow walking towards them "glad you could make it".

"Happy to be here" Angela said "so what do we have on our hands?"

"I would've thought you've seen it on news" Shadow said "I'm guessing your cousin didn't show you".

"Oh yeah, that" Angela said, remembering the news about the murderer who is believed to be her "the murderer".

"Exactly, that copycat of you has been taking your identity" Shadow said "everyone thinks it's you, going crazy and killing people".

"Well I'm not" Angela said "whoever this guy or gal is, we're-"

"Let the commander handle what's going to happen" Shadow said "he'll give the order when ready to kill the target".

"But innocent people will get killed if something isn't done" Angela said "just let me handle this and the job will get done quicker".

"Yeah, let you handle it" Shadow said sarcastically "you'll kill the murderer, only to get killed yourself".

"Shadow, let me-"

"Let the commander decide what happens" Shadow said before walking away, Angela crossed her arms and growled at the dark hedgehog, Twyla rubbed her arm nervously and averted her eyes to the ground.

"Are you going to let him boss you like that?" Molly asked.

"No, I'm not" Angela said "I'm going to show him what I can handle".

"This should be interesting" Marcia said, Angela walked away from the three and towards the forest "where are you going?"

"To find the killer" Angela replied "and bring him or her back, dead or alive!"

Later…

Angela walked along the forest path, her head looked around the area to find the suspect, her foot crunched any leaves or sticks on the ground and she would nearly jump out of her skin by the sounds that were made by anything scurrying away.

"Just some stupid animal" she said to herself "don't let it get to Angie" she suddenly heard heavy breathing and grabbed a knife from her pocket, she slowly followed the sound of the breathing and raised her knife in the air "who's there? Is someone there?"

"Only me…" a voice said from behind her, Angela spun around to see a woman with long raven hair, a face with a pointed nose and a red suit on, her eyes gave an evil glare and her mouth was crooked into an evil grin.

"You" Angela said "you're the killer".

"Indeed, and you must the goody-two shoes" the killer said as she circled around her "at last, we meet again".

"Again? What are you talking about?" Angela asked, the killer gave a slight chuckle and stopped in front of her "you don't know what you're talking about, you're insane".

"I'm not insane" the killer said "I know what I'm talking about".

"No you don't" Angela said "you're being insane".

"Oh come now Angela" the killer said "or is it still Peter? I can't remember, it's been so long since your surgery".

"How do you know that?" Angela asked, full of disbelieve.

"I know you Peter, better than anyone else" the killer said "you know why?" Angela shook her head nervously and the killer shook her head with an evil smile "I would've thought you would know".

"Know what?" Angela asked.

"About me, it's been years Peter" the killer said "you should remember your own sister" Angela stared open eyed at the murderer with her blood running cold, her heart stopped beating and her mind instantly started to shut down, she took a few steps back from the murderer with a look of shock on her face.

"No…No…It can't be" she said "you're supposed to be dead! I saw you being ran over by the boat!"

"I ducked out of the way, and I swam to safety" the murderer said "but you forgot me, you forgot me and left me to shiver to death! If it wasn't for a family who took me in, I wouldn't have been here".

"I…I don't believe you" Angela said "you're lying!"

"I'm afraid I'm not" the murderer said "it's me Peter, your sister Angela".

"Don't call me Peter!" Angela barked at her and lunged at Angela, only to be caught by the collar of her shirt and thrown into a tree, the other Angela walked over to her twin and chuckled deeply.

"Sorry to do that to you, Peter" Angela said, Angela (the first one) got up from the ground and swung her knife at her, only for the other Angela to back away and kick her in the chest, the air fell out of her body and she fell to the ground, the other Angela circled her a few times and kicked her in the back, making her yell in pain "this was fun, we should do this again sometime, goodbye brother" she said and walked away.

"I'm not your brother!" Angela shouted "and when I get my hands on you, you're going to be sorry!" there was no reply but only the sound of the forest growing with the sounds of birds chirping and bugs buzzing.

"She's over here!" a voice shouted, Angela looked around to see where it came from and finally saw a teenage werewolf running towards her, beside him was Twyla.

"Mom!" Twyla gasped as she kneeled before her mother and helped her up "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Angela said.

"You don't seem okay, I'll go get help" the werewolf said.

"I'm fine, really I am" Angela said "I don't need help, Mr..."

"Call me Thriller!" the werewolf said "Thriller the werewolf!"

"Alright then Thriller" Angela said and turned to Twyla "sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, you were in the woods for a long time and everyone started to get worried" Twyla said as she looked at the ground "I'm sorry for not staying where I should have".

"No, it's okay" Angela said as she hugged her daughter "you were worried about me and came to look for me, you did that for me".

"You're welcome…I guess" Twyla said shyly.

"Did you find the murderer?" Thriller asked.

"Yes, I did" Angela said "and I have a pretty good idea who hired her".

"Hired her? What do you mean?" Thriller asked.

"You'll see" Angela said as she walked away "I'm going somewhere for a while, be sure to take Twyla home".

"No problem!" Thriller said, Angela continued to walk back to the camp ground as angered thoughts raced through her head, mainly around her sister and why she was alive.

"I'm sure old Duck-Head can give me my answers" she said to herself…

Later….

The front door of the building was knocked down by Angela's powerful kick, the young woman walked into the room as she searched for the doctor when she saw a chair under a lamp with the doctor sitting in it.

"Hello, young Angela" Duck-Head said.

"Hello dumbass" Angela said as she crossed her arms.

"Now, now, now, there's no need for that kind of language" Duck-Head said as he waved his finger "I believe you are here for answers".

"Yes, now give them to me or I start shooting" she said as she grabbed her gun from her jacket and pointed it at Duck-Head's chest "why is my sister alive? How is she alive?"

"I cannot give you that information" Duck-Head

"Do it" she growled.

"Very well" Duck-Head said "your sister survived the boating accident by going underwater, she swam to safety and was found by an officer, she was taken to a prison where she was beaten and abused".

"So a prison and abuse made her insane?" Angela asked.

"Yes, the people there abused her and made her their little guinea pig" Duck-Head said "she was continuously beaten to the point of insanity, she killed the warden and escaped, only to later arrive at Camp Arawak and she began to kill off campers, you may have already heard about the killings".

"Yeah, and I need to stop her before anyone else gets killed" Angela said.

"I believe that could be impossible, I have given her a watch that has given her the abilities of Mephiles" Duck-Head said "she is unstoppable! And with her at my side, I can finally conquer this world!"

"Don't count on it doc, I'm not letting my sister win" Angela said "and neither will I let you win!"

"We shall see" Duck-Head said, Angela turned around and walked out of the building and ready to find her sister and stop her.

Later…

The front door of the house opened up slowly as Ricky poked his head in and looked around, he walked in and closed the door silently and he tried hard not to make any sound while walking in but the creaking of the floorboards made it difficult to not do so.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a voice asked, Ricky stopped walking and stood still, the sound of footsteps coming towards him made him knew he was cornered, he pushed his hands into his pockets that held something within them, Spawn walked before Ricky with his arms crossed "Rick, what you got in your pocket?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ricky said.

"Ricky, don't play games and tell me what's in your pocket" Spawn said, more threateningly this time.

"Fine, it was supposed to be a gift for Angela" Ricky said as he grabbed the object out of his pocket and showed it to Spawn, it was an emerald necklace "it took me a lot of money to buy this thing, I had to work double shift".

"She'll love it" Spawn said.

"I know she will" Ricky said, there was a sudden crashing sound from upstairs that made the two jump out of their skin.

"Hey! Who's there?!" Spawn shouted.

"Just me!" a familiar voice shouted, Angela walked down the stairs with a bruise on her arm "sorry for using the window, didn't want anyone to know I was home".

"Why's that?" Ricky asked as he hid the gift in his pocket.

"No reason" Angela said "I was thinking about being sneaky and give you guys a jolt".

"Well it worked" Spawn said "did you go to the camp grounds and found out who's behind the murders?"

"Yes, and I already know it is" Angela said "though I don't think you guys will believe me if I told you who it is".

"We'll believe you Angie" Ricky said.

"Alright" she said and took a deep breath "it's my sister, she's alive" there was no response from the two but only silence, the three looked at each other for a few seconds before Ricky broke the silence with laughter.

"Oh man! That is priceless! Good one Angie!" Ricky hollered with laughter.

"Ricky, I'm serious" Angela said "my sister is alive!"

"She's not kidding Ricky" Spawn said "she's serious" Ricky's laughter died down with nervous chuckling and he looked at Angela with a scared look on his face.

"You're not joking, are you?" he asked, Angela nodded and he fainted.

"Well that was climatic" Angela said.

Later at dinner…

Angela, Spawn, Ricky, Twyla and Martha sat around the table as they ate their dinner but no one said a word, Twyla began to poke at her food with a sad look on her face.

"Twyla, what's wrong sweetie?" Angela asked "is something wrong? Did something happen to you today?"

"No, everything's fine" Twyla said "nothing happened today".

"You look upset, why don't you tell me what happened?" Angela asked, Twyla nodded and looked at her mom.

"Someone was killed at my school today" Twyla said, Angela suddenly choked on her food and Spawn patted her on the back.

"Someone was killed at you school today?" Angela asked, full of disbelieve, Twyla nodded sadly and sighed.

"I didn't see who did it" Twyla said "I only saw that the figure was covered in black clothing and holding a bloody knife, it was standing over a dead were cat's body".

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry" Angela said as she hugged her daughter "I'm so sorry that it happened".

"It's not your fault mom" Twyla said "I just wish I saw who it was before I ran away".

"Do you guys somehow think that it was-"Ricky was about to finish his sentence until Spawn kicked him in the leg, making him wince in pain.

"Don't say a word" Spawn growled at him, Ricky nodded and stayed silent.

"You know who it is?" Twyla asked, Ricky shook his head and looked at her.

"Twyla, I think you should go upstairs right now" Martha said.

"Yes Ma'am" Twyla said as she got up from the table and walked to the stairs and walked upstairs, Martha then faced Angela and frowned.

"Angie, I believe you already know who the murderer is" Martha said.

"Yes Aunt Martha, and I don't think you'll believe it" Angela said.

"I promise I shall believe it" Martha said as she nodded.

"Okay" Angela said as she took a deep breathe "it's my sister, she survived the boating accident" the room stayed silent after that, Martha's eyes bugged out of her head with fear and she began to tremble "Aunt Martha? Are you okay?"

"I better go clean the dishes" Martha said as she grabbed her plate and got up and left the room.

"Let me help you mom" Ricky said as he entered the kitchen, Angela and Spawn sat in the dining room alone with no sound at all, the front door suddenly knocked fiercely and Angela got up from her chair.

"I'll get it" she said as she walked towards the door, she suddenly felt a wave of unsureness washed over her when she reached the door, she extended her arm and grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to see Commander Towers "Commander towers, happy to see you here".

"Happy to be here" the commander said "may I come in?"

"Yes sir" Angela said as she stepped aside.

"Thank you Angela" the commander said as he walked inside.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Angela asked as she closed the door, the commander turned to face her and gave her a sad look "sir?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news about Molly and Marcia" the commander said.

Later…

The car came to a halt in the camp driveway with Angela rushing out and nearly falling over out of the car, her eyes glued on the scene at hand.

Dozens of G.U.N. agents and officers surrounded the scene, police tape covered the area and in the middle of it all… Was a crying and paralyzed Molly standing over Marcia's dead body, her stomach was ripped open and her entrails covered the ground, in the gaping hole of what use to be her stomach was note, Angela quickly rushed over to Marcia and picked up the note.

Hey bro-

Looks like my killing caught your attention, because this is just the first stop of what I'm going to do to ruin your life. I'm going to make everyone believe you're still a killer and let them chase you down until you're caught and put six feet underground. Looks like I'm going to enjoy this!

See you never!

Love-The real Angela.

Angela crumbled the piece of paper in her hands with sheer anger and threw it to the ground.

"I am going to kill her!" she shouted with all her anger.

The next day…

Angela walked down the hallway of the HQ, ready to receive instructions from the commander on what to do, she had a look of anger on her face.

"Hey Angie" a voice said, she spun her head around to see Rouge and Shadow "we heard about what happened and we want to help you capture your sister".

"I don't need any help" Angela said dryly.

"But we can-"

"I said I don't need help!" she shouted, Rouge and Shadow only looked at her and backed away nervously, their gaze's never leaving her face until they turned a corner and left, Angela turned back to the hallway and walked up to a large door, she opened it and walked into the G.U.N. Commander's office, the commander was busy writing something down on a piece of paper when he suddenly saw her.

"Angela, you're here" he said.

"Just as you wanted" she said "I'm here to hunt down my sister, and I will not stop until I get her and put her in her place".

"Yes, indeed" the commander said "but to do that, you're going to need a team".

"I don't need a team" Angela said as she crossed her arms "I can handle this on my own".

"You need a team" the commander said "this is a job for a team of heroes and I refuse for you to go alone".

"Yes sir" Angela said "so which team am I getting? Team dark?"

"No, you're assigned to a very special team" the commander said "they're called Team Chaos, they're very much like team dark but more insane".

"This ought to be fun" Angela said "when do I meet them?"

"They should be here in just a few moments" the commander said as he looked at his watch, suddenly, the door to the flew open and a blue man in blue clothing, a teenage boy in Viking's clothing and a short man wearing clothing with a zig-zag mustache on his lip, rushed into the room with exaggerated looks on their faces.

"Commander! Julius is at it again!" the blue man said, the commander gave a groan and got up from his chair.

"What did he get angry about now?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just left him a gift in his locker" the Viking boy said, the doors to the office suddenly burst open and a crustacean-like alien stood in the doorway with glowing red eyes, he faced the Viking boy and growled.

"You little son of a bitch!" he yelled as he lunged at the Viking and began to strangle him "you dare leave a dead skunk in my locker! I'll make sure you never walk again!"

"Ju…Lius…I…Can't…Breath…." The Viking gasped as he tried to break free, the alien known as Julius only kept his grip on the Viking and continued to strangle him, and Angela only looked on as the violent act continued.

"Julius! Cease attack!" the commander shouted, Julius looked at him and released the Viking "there's no need to kill Tuffnut, if he left a dead skunk in your locker, then we'll take care of it".

"Fine" he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Hey commander, who's the lady?" the blue man asked as he pointed to Angela.

"This is Angela Baker" the commander said "she's the former serial killer I told you all about, she's going to join your team to hunt down the target".

"Hi everyone, it's a real honor to be a part of your team" Angela said as she held out her hand for the short man, the man gave a laugh and shook her hand violently.

"Wario!" he bellowed before laughing again.

"Um…Nice to meet you" she said.

"I'm the ice king" the blue man said as he shook Angela's hand, Julius took a look at Angela and gave a moan.

"Julius" he said "and the feeling's mutual".

"I'm Tuffnut" Tuffnut moaned.

"Nice to meet you all" Angela said "I have a good feeling that we're all going to get along just fine and easy".

"Listen here Mrs. Angela, I don't what you're planning but it isn't going to work!" Julius growled at her with a dark glare, Angela only nervously looked at him and nodded "so don't try to even think about murdering your own team because if you do, I will hunt you down and tear the spine out of your back!" Angela was really terrified of him now, she was now trembling with fear and shaking her head.

"Yes…Sir…" she said.

"Gee Jules that was pretty harsh" Ice King said.

"So what?" Julius asked as he left the room.

"Guess that means we have to follow him" Angela suggested as she followed the alien, Wario and Ice King soon followed and Tuffnut crawled out of the room, the commander only sighed and groaned.

"We're going to need a miracle with these people" he said.

Later…

Julius opened a door to a room with the others following him inside it, Angela walked in and saw the other members to Team Chaos with amazement, most of the members were human but there was two more Vikings, a werewolf, three robots, a blue skinned man with a huge head, a cyborg-like creature with fishbowl for a head, complete with a fish creature inside, a white creature with a pink underbelly, a anthropomorphic squirrel and…Spawn and Twyla.

"Honey? Twyla? What are you two doing here?" Angela asked.

"Mom! What…Um…What are you doing here?" Twyla asked shyly as she twirled her fingers around.

"Here to track down your aunt" Angela said as she crossed her arms "mind telling me what you and your father are doing here".

"There's a perfectly good explanation Angie" Spawn said "your daughter and I are members of the team".

"I'm sorry, what?" Angela asked.

"I lost a bet and I have to work on the team" Spawn said.

"And it was a hilarious bet!" Gru laughed.

"Not now Gru!" Spawn said.

"Well I understand that you're a member of this team but why is our daughter a member?" Angela asked as she pointed to Twyla "this job is dangerous! She could get really hurt or worse!"

"Actually mom, I've been in far worse situations" Twyla said.

"That's right and she's escaped them uninjured!" the werewolf known as Howleen said.

"Mostly, that is" Julius said "don't you two remember the volcano incident?"

"Okay, maybe I got a few burns from that" Twyla said.

"And the egg-pawn soldiers" Waluigi said.

"I only got a few pierces through the leg" Twyla mumbled.

"And the knives" Conker said.

"Oh my god! Twyla!" Angela gasped.

"Okay everyone, I had a lot of injuries in the past!" Twyla said "so what?"

"She has a point" Tuffnut said "she's practically invincible!"

"That's right" Twyla said "not once have I died!"

"That's because you're a monster, monsters can't be killed easily" Julius said, Angela gave a sigh of relieve and smiled.

"That's a relief" she said smiling "alright everyone, we practically know the mission, right?"

"Eh ha, ha! Find serial killer!" Wario said.

"Exactly, this guy gets my idea" Angela said as she pointed at Wario "we're going to go and find my sister, arrest her and give her the punishment she deserves for doing her crimes!"

"Wasn't killing people your crime too?" Ruffnut asked.

"That's not important right now!" Angela said "who's got weapons?"

"I do, as well does Gru, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and T-800" Julius said "MegaMind and Minions designs and crafts them".

"It's true, our weaponry is legendary" MegaMind said.

"Good, who's good at stealth?" Angela asked.

"Leave that to me sweetheart" Caitlyn said as she cracked her fingers "I can go in and out in a flat second!"

"Great!" Angela said "anyone else got any talents for the mission?"

"I can freeze people with my freeze ray!" Gru said.

"I can read the minds of others" Mewtwo said.

"And I can do almost anything" Spawn said.

"Alright, let's go!" Angela said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! We don't know where your sister could be or what she's planning!" Duncan said.

"I think I know someone" Julius said.

Later…

Team chaos walked into the large asylum room where a large cage held a chair, a bed, a bookcase, a shower, a sink, a clothes drawer and a dressing room. Most of the members became nervous of this and tried to go back but Julius had already extended his four arms onto the arms of Gru, Minion, Waluigi and Wario, making it impossible for them to escape.

"Good evening Julius" a chilling voice said from the chair, a figure sat up from his chair and turned towards the team to reveal himself to be Hannibal Lector, the cannibalistic gentleman gave a creepy smile towards everyone and nodded "I see you brought friends".

"These people are not my friends" Julius said "they are all allies, we're all here to get some answers".

"Why of course" Hannibal said "what are you here to ask?"

"Angela, go and ask him" Julius said.

"Right" Angela said as she takes a step forward towards the cannibalistic serial killer "what do you know about my sister?"

"Oh her, I believe I do know a lot of Angela" Hannibal said "she and I go along very well back then".

"Do you know of her intent?" Angela asked.

"Her intent is not of one's concern" Hannibal said "it is your intent that you should be aware of".

"What are you talking about?" Angela asked.

"Tell me Angela, what year is it?" Hannibal asked.

"Simple, 1989" Angela said.

"No young Angela, the year is 2014" Hannibal said, Angela gave a confused look but smiled and chuckled.

"No sir, it's 1989" Angela said.

"Wrong Angela, the year really is 2014" Hannibal said "you've been confirmed dead for nearly 23 years" Angela's blood ran cold and she started to tremble with fright while the members of Team Chaos groaned and walked back a little.

"Way to go Han" Duncan said "you got her all rallied up!"

"Angela? Are you okay?" Spawn asked his wife, Angela didn't reply.

"23…Years…23….Years…." she continued to mutter.

"Alright Hannibal! No more games!" Julius said as he lunged at the prison and gave an animalistic growl "what can you tell us about her sister?! Answer me now!"

"Now, now, there's no need for getting angry" Hannibal said "yes I do have some information about Angela but I am not confirmed to not give you any information".

"Give us the information then" Duncan said.

"Do you wish to let me give you the information?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes! Ha, ha, ha!" Wario bellowed.

"Very well" Hannibal said "Angela has been given a specialized watch by Dr. Cybernik to access the powers of Mephiles, which explains her ability to crystalize and separate in several clones of herself".

"How is that even possible? I played the Sonic 2006 game and Mephiles was wiped out of existence!" Minion said.

"Ugh, that game was terrible!" Howleen said.

"It was not! It was just rushed!" Minion said.

"If you two are done complaining, Cybernik got the powerful demons abilities by genetic engineering" Hannibal said "he created his own version of Mephiles".

"Can she use these abilities to kill others?" Julius asked.

"Not that I know of" Hannibal said as he took a glance at his watch "if you all mind, Clarisse will be here soon and I hardly believe I'll be able to give you any information once you leave".

"Just one last question" Mewtwo said "where will she strike next?"

"At the New Metro City high school" Hannibal said.

"The dastardly fiend!" Mega Mind said.

"You must arrive there by 8:00 clock tonight for the parent teacher conference before she strikes" Hannibal said "if you all get there before she does, you will have the upper hand to find and capture her".

"Very well" Julius said as he turned around "come along everyone, we must go and find her, Spawn get your wife and tell her to stop murmuring to herself".

"Sure thing Jules, come on Angie" Spawn said as he grabbed Angela by the hand, she was still shocked at what Hannibal had just said to her, Team Chaos left the room while Hannibal watched from his cell at the group.

"Good luck to you all, you will need it" he said.

Back at Angela's house…

Angela walked out of her room with a formal business woman suit on and walked down the hallway to see Twyla in her room, getting ready for the mission.

"Hey" she said, Twyla looked at her and smiled.

"Hi" she said shyly "how are you? You know, with the whole thing about being in the 21st century instead of the 20th?"

"To be honest, kind of scared" Angela said "I don't even know how it was possible".

"Shadow did it" Twyla said.

"Shadow? You mean the hedgehog?" Angela asked.

"Yes, he used chaos control to bring you to this century" Twyla said "it's pretty clawesome that he could do that".

"You two ready?" Angela and Twyla looked to the doorway to see Spawn wearing his usual suit, Letha, Angela lowered her eyes and shook her head.

"Do you really need to wear that?" she asked.

"I do, actually, it can never come off" Spawn said, making the point of why he can never remove his suit.

"Alright then, let's go" Angela said as she led her family out of the room and out of the house, Angela looked back at her aunt's house and became worried, her aunt had been in her room all day and hadn't called for anyone, had something happened to her? Did she needed to get some time to herself? The questions never left her head…

Metro City High School…

The many students, parents and teachers of the school discussed their conversations on schoolwork, daily activities and plans of financing the school for better learning and a bright future for each teen, the amount of people in the room made it difficult for Team Chaos to find each other.

"Remember, if anyone asks, you two are twins" Howleen said as she finished dressing up Wario and Waluigi in sailor outfits, much to their dismay by the show of their faces becoming more and more annoyed, Julius was giving out weapons to each member of the team (excluding Howleen, Twyla, Conker, Wario and Waluigi, because most of them can become troublesome with weapons) and Angela was busy looking around, as if to find someone.

"You okay mom?" Twyla asked, Angela hardly looked at her but gave a slight nod and continued to look on.

"Alright, if you all get into trouble, you're on your own" Julius said "particularly to you Wario!"

"Eh, ha, ha, ha!" Wario bellowed, knowing how he always gets in trouble.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Julius said as he led the team inside the school, Angela looked to the sides to find her sister but nothing there, once inside, the team went in separate directions, Angela went along with Howleen and Twyla in one of the classrooms.

"Alright you two, let's start looking for Angela" Angela said.

"You mean your sister?" Howleen asked.

"Yes, that Angela" Angela said, annoyed a bit.

"Hey Mrs. B, can me and Twyla show you a cool trick?" Howleen asked.

"Yeah, but make it quick" Angela said.

"Okay, close your eyes" Howleen said, Angela rolled her eyes, placed her hands over her eyes and waited patiently, she heard a slight gulp and a satisfied breathe "okay, you can open your eyes now" Angela opened her eyes and expected to see Howleen and Twyla doing something odd…But instead found Howleen with a now huge belly and Twyla missing.

"W-Where's Twyla?" Angela asked, panicking a bit.

"In here!" Twyla said from inside Howleen's stomach, Angela suddenly gave a scream and rushed over to Howleen and began to choke her.

"You little! Spit my daughter our right now!" Angela growled as Howleen gasped for air, the young werewolf tried to fight back but Angela kept a hard grip.

"Mom! No!" Twyla shouted "I'm fine! It's only a second stomach!"

"A what?!" Angela shouted.

"A second stomach, Julius gave it to her, she can swallow stuff easily and it can't digest, she can regurgitate it easily" Twyla said "besides, I like it in here, now can you please stop choking my friend?"

"Um…Sure" Angela said as she released Howleen, the teen werewolf gasped for air and her normal breathing returned a few moments later, she then faced Angela and growled deeply, Angela only smiled sheepishly and shrugged "I didn't know".

"Sure you didn't" Howleen said as she walked past Angela, Angela turned her head to see the werewolf walking away.

"Can you please regurgitate my daughter?" she asked.

"Hang on!" Howleen said as she began to cough very hard and a few seconds later, Twyla came out of Howleen's mouth in one piece but completely covered in saliva.

"Twyla, you're a mess!" Angela said as she grabbed a napkin from her purse and walked over to her and began to wipe her off.

"Sorry" she said before turning to Howleen "okay, my turn!"

"Alright" Howleen said as Twyla extended her jaw and began to swallow Howleen until her stomach contained her whole body, Twyla rubbed her belly and gave a small burp.

"Excuse me" she said.

"Alright you two, time to do this mission, we're wasting time!" Angela said as she grabbed her daughters hand and led her out of the room.

Later….

A group of teachers laughed together at joke that Angela had made, the young woman chuckled and took a sip of her punch, Spawn was busy chatting away with the principal, Twyla still had Howleen in her second stomach and was scarfing down food for the werewolf to eat, Julius had asked Caitlyn to dance with him, even though there was no music, but the human girl agreed to. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had begun their pranking by placing itching powder in a student's shirt, Conker was busy hiding nuts in a bowl, Mewtwo and Mega Mind were assisting each other with "special and anti-heroic" plans for the team, Wario and Waluigi had begun to steal wallets from everyone, Minion was helping with the seniors. T-800, J-00031 Omega and A.S.H.T.O.N. had disappeared to elsewhere, Gru was trying to keep Duncan from vandalizing the room and Heather and Ice King were sharing gossip with each other. Pretty much the entire team had almost forgotten what the mission was…

"Hey Jules! Enjoying your slow dance?" Mega Mind shouted from the end of the room and he and Mewtwo began to snicker, Julius shot the two a death glare and growled, sending shivers down their spines.

"Hey Howleen, you full?" Twyla asked.

"Yeah, can you send down some punch?" Howleen asked.

"Coming right up" Twyla said as she grabbed a cup and begun to pour some punch in it when suddenly, one of the adults walked up to her.

"Well, hello" the adult said, Twyla looked up to see a dark-haired woman smiling at her, her hands behind her back and her clothes seemingly torn around the arms, Twyla smiled a bit and gulped down her punch.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"My, such a shy girl you are" the woman said and extended her hand to let Twyla shake it "I'm Allison Barker".

"Twyla Baker" Twyla said as she shook the woman's hand "nice to meet you".

"A pleasure to meet you" Allison said "forgive me, but are you the adopted daughter of Angela Baker?"

"Yes" Twyla said.

"The former serial killer?" Allison asked.

"Yes, that one" Twyla said.

"I must say, I'm actually happy that she turned her life around with the end of her killings, she's turned out to be a great G.U.N. agent" Allison said.

"How did you know that?" Twyla asked suspiciously.

"I'm a member of the agency itself" Allison replied.

"Oh, that's cool" Twyla said.

"Twy, what's going on out there?" Howleen asked from inside Twyla's stomach, Allison looked down at Twyla's stomach and her eyes widened.

"Did you just eat someone?" Allison asked nervously.

"No, I have a second stomach" Twyla said "it holds my stuff, doesn't digest".

"I see" Allison said "you don't mind if you follow me do you? I have urgent news from the commander himself".

"Sure, anything for the commander" Twyla said and the two walked out of the room, Angela suddenly saw the woman and her daughter walk out of the room and immediately began to freak out, the woman with the dark-hair was the person she was looking for!

"Hey Angie, tell us another one!" a teacher said.

"Sorrybutihavetogo!" Angela said in one long word as she bolted out of the room and into the hallway to see it empty, Angela frantically began to look into each room to find the woman and Twyla "Twyla? Twyla? Sweetie?!"

"Help me!" Twyla shouted from outside the school, Angela ran towards the doors of the school and opened them to see Angela holding Twyla by the shoulders with a knife close to her throat, on the ground laid a defeated and unconscious Howleen with blood trickling down her arm.

"Hello Peter!" the other Angela said wickedly "I've met your daughter, isn't it nice to meet family?"

"Let go of my daughter!" Angela screamed as she lunged at her sister and freed Twyla, Twyla rushed over to her friend while Angela faced her sister and the other Angela twirled the knife in her hand while our Angela balled her hands into fists.

"Aren't you going to need a weapon?" the other Angela asked.

"I don't need one, I'm going to use my own hands to choke the life out of you!" Angela said in a deep growl, Twyla kneeled over to her best friend and began to shake her by the shoulder.

"Hmm…Twyla? What's going on?" Howleen asked sleepy.

"I'll tell you later! We have to get the others!" Twyla said as she helped her friend and the two ran inside.

Angela and Angela were face to face in the school yard, ready to face each other when the other Angela held her arm up and pressed down on her watch and she began to crystalize and separated in seven different versions of herself, Angela saw the dilemma and grabbed her gun from her pocket and help it up.

"You won't know which one of us is the real one if you shoot the wrong one!" the seven Angela's said and laughed evilly, Angela roared with anger and began to shoot at the seven but they instantly flew at her and kicked her in the chest, sending her flying to the ground and the gun flying out of her hand, the real other Angela grabbed her sister by the neck and threw her into a tree and sent of wave of crystal soaring at her, Angela saw the attack darted out of the way and got back up on her feet and tried to find her gun but she couldn't find it, she looked back up to see one of the Angela's flying towards her and delivered a punch to her face, Angela fell to the ground and got back up on her feet and charged at her sister with a fists aimed at her, hitting the other Angela instantly, the other Angela flew backwards but remained in the air and shot another wave of crystals at her, Angela jumped out of the way and suddenly saw her gun at the ground and grabbed it, the other Angela came flying at her until Angela suddenly shot…And the other Angela evaporated.

"What? It's a fake!" Angela said as she suddenly saw the six others fly at her, Angela shot once again and hit two of the clones, both evaporated, she shot again at the three of clones and they evaporated, the real other Angela suddenly faced her sister with the gun in her hands and a smirk on her face "gotcha, sis".

"You know what? I like stuff when it's done the old fashion way!" the other Angela said as she landed on the ground and returned to her normal form and lunged at Angela and the two were delivering blow after blow to each other, Angela suddenly kicked her sister in the gut and did a twirl-spin on her, sending the other Angela falling to the ground but she got back and grabbed her knife from her pocket and slashed Angela in the arm, Angela yelled out in pain and the other Angela slashed her in the other arm, Angela clutched both of her arms with both of her hands and cried out in pain while the other Angela kicked her to the ground and kicked her in side, Angela began to slowly lose consciousness. The other Angela circled her sister and plunged her knife in Angela's leg, making her cry out in pain.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Angela cried.

"Why? Why am I doing this?" the other Angela asked as she circled her sister again "because I want you to suffer! I want you to suffer until you slowly pass away!"

"Why?! You shouldn't be doing this!" Angela cried.

"I have a good reason" the other Angela said "you see, after your eight year murder spree, you turned to the good side and got all the good stuff! You got a husband, a daughter and an aunt and cousin who love you! You got friends and a home! And what did I get? What did I get you ask?" Angela looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes but the other Angela looked down at her sister with an evil face "I got a prison that abused me! I never had love and warmth! I never had friends of a family! All I got was people who used and abused me, all the years of no love turned me into who I am!"

"Angela, I can help you…" Angela said.

"No you can't! No one can help me!" the other Angela said "there's nothing to help! I am who I am! And if I can't have love and warmth, you can't either!" the other Angela gave out a wicked laugh that rang throughout the night and raised her knife above Angela's chest, Angela closed her eyes and waited for the plunge of the knife "goodbye Peter!" she lowered the knife but stopped when three gunshots ringed and she felt bullets go into her chest, Angela looked up to see holes in her sister and the knife falling to the ground, the other Angela looked down at her sister and fell onto the ground.

"that's that" a familiar voice said, Angela looked to see Twyla holding a gun that was aimed at the other Angela, Twyla rushed over to her mom and helped her up, Angela burst into tears and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Oh sweetie! Oh my darling girl!" Angela cried as she hugged her daughter, Twyla hugged her mother and looked at the now dead Angela lying on the ground, lifeless and limp…

The next afternoon…

The funeral was short, not many people came and not many didn't even care about the mad woman being dead, the only people that came were Angela, Spawn, Twyla, Ricky and Martha, the five sat in the funeral home as they attended Angela's funeral.

"Would anyone like to say some words about Mrs. Baker?" the Funeral director asked.

"I would" Angela said as she got up from her seat and walked onto the podium, she looked at her family and took a deep breathe "at first, I was happy to see my sister alive but as time grew on, I saw my sister had turned into a lunatic that only cared for killing and pain, something that I never had enjoyed and never wanted, I wanted to help my sister but something's you can't just help with, this was one of them and now that if I were to say anything to Angela, it would be this" Angela turned to the casket to see her dead sister and sighed sadly "Angela, I'm sorry for the pain people had inflicted on you years ago, I'm sorry that I was never there for you and I'm sorry that you became what you are, I only wish we had more time together…" Angela then broke into tears and walked down the podium and sat back down with her family, Spawn wrapped his arm around her shoulder and comforted her.

"It's okay honey" he said "it's okay".

"Oh Spawnie, I'll miss her" she said.

"I will too" he said as the family watched the director close the casket "I will too" he knew of his powers to bring the dead back, he would've brought her back right now but it was all part of his plan…

His plan was to work greatly…

One week later…

"Happy birthday…To you!" Team Chaos sang as everyone celebrated Angela's birthday, the young adult sat at the edge of the table as she blew out her candles.

"Alright! Happy birthday Angie!" Ricky said as he patted his cousin on the back.

"Thanks Ricky, thanks everyone" Angela said as she looked around the room to see her family and team mates "this is really special, it really is".

"You're welcome" Julius grumbled under breathe "I hate birthdays".

"Oh come on Julius, for my day?" Angela asked.

"Fine" Julius said "happy birthday Angela".

"Thanks" Angela said with a warm smile.

"Presents!" Wario bellowed as he carried a tower of presents to Angela and placed them in front of her.

"Wow! This is amazing! Is this from everyone?" Angela asked.

"Pretty much!" Ruffnut said.

"Thanks guys" Angela said.

"Mom wait, let me and dad show you our present first" Twyla said as she grabbed her mom's arm and looked at her with puppy dog eyes, Angela smiled and nodded.

"Okay" she said, Twyla gave a squeal of excitement.

"Yay! She said yes!" Twyla said as she turned to her father, Spawn nodded and walked out of the room, everyone was confused but waited for him to return, Wario had already begun to eat some of the cake in his own impatient way when everyone suddenly heard the sound of two pairs of footsteps walking towards the room, spawn returned to the room with a familiar face next to him, a face that startled everyone…

But Angela got up from her seat and walked slowly towards the familiar person with widened eyes that began to swell up with tears.

Right next to Spawn was Angela's sister, the one she had lost in the battle the week before…

"Hello, Angela" Angela said kindly with a warm smile, Angela looked at Spawn, who was now smiling underneath his mask.

"Is she…"

"Alive, truly alive" Spawn said, Angela then turned to her sister and hugged her, with Angela returning the hug.

"I'm so sorry" the other Angela said "I just…Lost it when…"

"You don't need to apologize" Angela said "I never knew you survived, I should the one who's sorry".

"I'm confused! Who's sorry?" Waluigi asked and everyone broke out into laughter…

Later that night….

Angela looked out at the moon in the dark night sky from her living room window, she was sitting on the large couch with Twyla lying her head on her lap and curled up into a ball, Spawn was watching the sports game from the chair and made a bad remark about the team losing a point each time, the other Angela was busy helping Ricky clean up the dinner table and Martha was reading a book in her rocking chair, Angela smiled and stroked her daughters hair.

"Sleep well, my little monster" Angela said soothingly, Twyla smiled.

"Goodnight, mom" Twyla replied and fell into a deep sleep…

The end….

(A/N: Wow! This has to be the longest one-shot I've ever made! I mean it, I've never made a one-shot this long before! Anyway, Angela got the happy she deserved, hope you all enjoyed this story! P.S. Next up in the third installment of this series will be a special one, one that revolves around the odd couple Twyleen, I thought about this for a bit and I will be writing it!)


End file.
